Of the Snow White Hair
by norkito
Summary: Akito is summoned to Hogwarts one Halloween night. Why is he there? And what surprises lie in wait?


Authors note: This is a little sidestory to go along with another, purely Harry Potter fic that I'm working on. Once I've posted the other, some things in this will make much more sense. Please read and review  And before I forget, I don't own the vast majority of characters listed below. Norton is the only exception.

Akito glared out of the window in silent misery. He'd been summoned to Hogwarts by Professor McGonnagal the night before and had yet to learn the reason why. The entire school was wrapped up in some idiotic Halloween celebration. He coughed softly, for he was particularly sick today.

Lamenting on his own misfortune always made Akito feel ill. Feeling ill always made him lament on his misfortune. It was a long, vicious cycle. It is very hard being the head of the Sohma family. Akito sighed sadly. No one understood his misery. Good thing he had the strength of character to bear such a burden as the family curse. He felt slightly nauseous. They'd all be sorry once he was dead and buried, until then, all he could do was suffer for their sake.

Just as he was about to turn from the window to mope over by the bed, he noticed someone walking down below on the school grounds. He'd never seen anyone like this boy. He had long, snow white hair pulled into a ponytail. The boy was being led into the school by Professor McGonnagal., and unlike the other students Akito had seen, wore a dark hooded sweatshirt in place of those horrible robes.

Akito sneered and turned away. He disliked the boy for no other reason than he was outside, enjoying good health. Looking at his cheerful steps make Akito's head hurt. The only thing that would make Akito feel better now was pity. The only way to get pity was to exaggerate his illness. Knowing exactly what to do, Akito waited until he heard footsteps outside the door, then groaned loudly.

The door was answered by a tall man with long, greasy hair and sallow skin. Akito was momentarily taken aback. When one surrounded themselves with nothing but Sohma men, one forgot that not everyone is ethereally beautiful. Akito recovered quickly, and glared at the stranger.

"I demand to know why I was summoned here, only to be stored away in this drafty room. It is not good for my failing health." He took a moment to straighten the kimono on his shoulder. "And who are you?"

The stranger stared at him coldly for a moment before speaking. "I am Severus Snape, the potions master." He made a mocking bow towards the younger man. "Why you were summoned I cannot possibly know." If anything, his sneer grew with this statement, "but let me accompany you down to the Halloween feast. It is about to begin and I am sure you could do with…refreshment."

Akito only narrowed his eyes and nodded. He was hungry. His constant illness drained him of all energy. If he hoped to keep up his strength, he had to eat, even if he did feel as if he could not keep it down.

The two walked in silence down to the main hall, which was decorated as usual. Akito daintily sat down on the chair Snape offered and stared sullenly at his plate. How dare these heathens sit him anywhere but the head of the table? Did they not KNOW who he was? Deciding to forgive them their ignorance this once, he kept his silence and attempted a grateful smile at Snape. 'Yes' Akito thought, 'I am very generous tonight.'

Dinner was loud, overly cheerful, and full of strange foreign foods. Akito had had enough after half an hour. He abruptly stood and excused himself, quickly shuffling into the corridors.

Before he'd gotten far, he met the strangest man. He was grizzly, with unkempt grey hair and a heavily scarred face. Akito looked at him briefly and saw that one of his eyes was unnaturally blue and wizzed about his head wildly.

"And who would you be" The man asked, as the strange eye settled on Akito. "I wasn't told of any strange visitors tonight."

Strange? This monster thought HE was strange? Akito did not even grace this man with an answer. He didn't deserve one, really. Slowly, he turned away and continued down the hall.

"Did you not hear me? I was asking who you are!" The man shouted – he actually had the nerve to SHOUT – after Akito.

With no warning, Akito snatched a vase off a nearby pedestal and hurled it at the offending man. It shattered just short of the man's left ear. That would serve as a warning, Akito thought smugly, and began to turn away.

Without warning, there was a sudden 'poof' sound and Akito found himself looking up at the man from a position much nearer the floor than he was used to. He looked down at himself and noticed he was covered in…purple fur? And was that a tail? Without thinking twice, he took off down the corridor at a dead run.

"That'll teach you to attack old Mad Eye!" The man screamed crazily behind him. There were more shouts, but Akito did not hear them.

After running for what felt like miles, Akito stopped and slipped into an open door. There was a mirror on the fall wall. Without thinking twice he ran towards it. He looked at his reflection and nearly fainted (not that he was unaccustomed to fainting, he did it all the time as a matter of fact. He could not help his dainty disposition). Where he usually saw a rather lovely dark haired man was instead a purple…thing. He wasn't quite sure what kind of animal he was, but it definitely wasn't human.

Before this news could fully sink in, the door opened and the white haired boy from earlier came in. He didn't see Akito standing in front of the mirror at first, but perhaps the particular shade of purple caught his eye.

"Well hello there," the boy said in a friendly way. Akito did not like friendliness. "Aren't you a cute lemur? I didn't think I would see any here. I am so used to them running around at home on Easter Island. It's nice for a bit of familiarity so far from home."

Akito would have made a cutting remark at this, but found that his lemur body lacked human vocal chords. As it was, all he could managed was a strange "chicklechickle" sound.

The white hair boy seemed nonplussed, and even smiled a bit. "Yeah, most people don't consider lemurs to be native to Easter Island, but that's just the muggle part. They're all over the place in the magical part of the island.

Akito accepted for the moment that he could not speak, and thus fell onto the tried and true method of glaring.

The boy had the nerve to smile. No one smiled when Akito was in a bad mood. "Sorry to be so rude. My name is Norton."


End file.
